


Sweet Dreams

by novembermond



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a really terrible sort of dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

He woke with a start. He was sweating all over, feeling suffocated under the blankets. He struggled out of them in a panic. 

“Bucky?”

A sleepy figure stirred on his side. Steve, he had forgotten Steve was sleeping next to him and now he had woken him. Bucky froze. 

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay.” Steve moved closer. His hair was adorably mussed. He reached out slowly, but stopped halfway along. “Is it okay to touch you?”

A sob escaped Bucky’s mouth. Sudden touches had a tendency to make him panic. Steve knew and made sure to never, ever come close when it was unwanted. Bucky wanted to say that it was always okay for Steve to touch, but it was nice to be given the option to say no anyways. Bucky nodded. 

Steve gently smoothed back some strands of hair that had fallen into Bucky’s face. “Nightmare?”

Bucky took a shaky breath and settled against Steve. He had cooled off after shedding the blanket and Steve was so comfortably warm in his new body. “I was with Hydra again and they… and…” He could not even put it to words anymore. 

“It’s okay. I am here. They will never get their dirty hands on you again, I promise.”

Bucky clung to him like a drowning man to a lifeline. It was so Steve to think they couldn’t get him again, but Bucky knew deep inside. He knew he was never going to be free. He had broken once, he would break again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Buck.”

“No, you don’t understand. I always loved you. I remember, when we were like eleven and I was looking at you scrawny punk thinking if Stevie was a girl you could marry him one day.” He knew he was rambling, but it felt so important to get this memory out. He had only remembered it right that moment, and memories coming back they were important were they not? 

White hot pain laced through his body, making him convulse and scream. “Steve!” But Steve was so far away, so very far away and Bucky was falling and there was no way he could reach for his hand anymore.

“Who is Steve?” asked the man with the taser. 

“There is no Steve,” said another, “it means it’s time for a reset.”

No! NO! Bucky lashed out. He was still confused, but he knew he didn’t want a reset. He wanted Steve. It took fifteen men and a whole lot of beatings and electroshocks to stun him long enough to shoot him up with a syringe filled with clear liquid. After that, he felt sluggish and weak, his struggles were ineffective. He tried to call for Steve, for help, but his mouth was uncooperative. They manhandled him into the chair. He knew the chair. He didn’t want the chair. He struggled more.

“Tsk, tsk.” Zola said. “What would Steve think of such bad behavior? We’re only trying to help you!”

Bucky froze. “Steve,” he whimpered. Steve wouldn’t like him hurting people who only tried to help.

“Be a good boy and take the bite guard, Steve wouldn’t want you to bite your tongue.”

He accepted the bite guard.

When the machine closed in on him he started struggling again. Something was not right, this was not okay. But he was strapped down securely and nothing could stop the shocks and the pain pain pain.

When it was over he blinked at a man with round glasses. “Hello, I am Arnim Zola, your handler. What can you tell me about Steve?”

“Who the hell is Steve?”


End file.
